


Giftwrapped

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry likes to unwrap his own gifts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Giftwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Harry likes to unwrap his own gifts.

Title: Giftwrapped  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas Challenge: Wrapping, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s special holiday challenge #12: [naughty/nice pajamas](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/12.jpg)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Harry likes to unwrap his own gifts.

  
~

Giftwrapped

~

Harry emerged from the Floo to find Draco surrounded by shredded, mismatched wrapping paper. “You started without me.”

“You're late,” Draco snapped. “And this paper’s horrid.” He clearly hadn’t seen the bit that had somehow attached itself to his forehead.

Harry smiled. "Well, it's Muggle.”

“It doesn't respond to commands!”

Chuckling, Harry sat next to Draco. "You're wearing my favourite pajamas," he said, trailing fingers over Draco's left thigh. “Let’s postpone the gift wrapping.”

“At this rate you'll have nothing to unwrap,” Draco grumbled, even as he widened his legs.

Harry smirked, and reaching for Draco, purred, “Sure I will.”

~


End file.
